1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to flexography and, more particularly, it relates to a method and apparatus for mid-driven infeed for Webtron Model 650 and 750 flexographic printing presses.
2. Description of the Background Art
In the flexographic printing field, a typical flexographic web-fed tag and label press has several sections which are (1) the unwind and infeed section; (2) the printing and drying section; (3) the die-cutting or converting section; and (4) the rewind section. Variations and additions to these sections allow such presses to be adaptable to many different in-line operations.
Two known flexographic web-fed tag and label presses are the Webtron Model 650 and 750 presses made by the Webtron Corporation, 2030 W. McNab Road, Fort Lauderdale, Fla. 33309. In general, these presses have (1) an infeed tension control which isolates the unwinding/infeed section from the printing/drying and converting sections and (2) a total tension zone for both the printing/drying and converting sections thereof. In these presses, proper tension on the web is important to prevent slack, wrinkles, stretch and/or breakage as well as creating proper registration. However, since such tension is created in the converting section and the rewind section, it is difficult to maintain accurate overall tension and registration upstream in the printing/drying section of these presses.